Shadow Magnum
The Shadow Magnum is the personal weapon & Megazord of the Red Shade Ranger in Power Rangers Shadow Justice. It is the ultimate piece of the Fantome Collection, the most powerful piece of them all. Overview The Magnum is a very powerful weapon. While unable to fire rapidly like the Rival Morphers, the shots are far more powerful to compensate. To initiate finishers, one has to insert the Shadow Magnum into the Rival Morpher, then twist the Magnum's dial to the "finisher" setting up to three times while it counts in French. The wielder then fires the combined weapon while holding both handles, with the Magnum lying horizontally. Twisting the dial three times initiates the strike attack, as a spinning ring of bullets condenses around the barrel of the Magnum that then forms a giant gold bullet that destroys the opponent. When used outside the Shadow Strike Megazord, it fires a''' variation, where the Magnum charges a giant golden ball of energy that can clear through several cliffsides & still have the power to destroy the enlarged opponent. History The Shadow Magnum is the most prized & powerful piece of the Collection, being the favorite of the Patriarch of the Fantome Estate. The Patriarch then hid the Piece in a trap-ridden cavern hideout that takes the most fortified of phantom thieves to pass, as a treasure worthy of one. After a failed attempt by Deuce to secure the weapon, the rest of the Shade Rangers attempt the cavern as well, with only Arthur passing the final obstacle, with him being greeted & congratulated by a visage of his ancestor himself. The Red Shade Ranger took the weapon afterward. Shadow MagnumZord The '''Shadow MagnumZord is the 0.5 Mode of the Shadow Magnum. After selecting the "transform" symbol on the dial, the user fires, then the Shadow Magnum transforms into its Zord Mode. Although it is shorter than the Shadow StrikeZord in its Zord Mode, it is much more agile. It can slide across the ground & perform various gymnastics moves. It can fire red laser bolts or blue lasers from the molded-on gun barrels on its forearm & it can temporarily revert into the Shadow Magnum to shoot down foes while floating. It seems that whenever it initiates an action, its eyes flash momentarily. The Shadow MagnumZord can also open a giant Goonlock Safe by touching it with its hand as its dial does the work. When enlarged it can be held by the Shadow Strike Megazord for the finisher, a multi-component laser beam. When wielded by the Shadow Justice Ultrazord, it can perform an unknown finisher. Additional Formations TBA The Shadow Magnum Megazord is the combination between the Shadow Magnum, Blue FighterZord, & the Yellow FighterZord. This combination is used as an alternative to the Shadow Strike Megazord & allows the Shadow Magnum to use the Shadow Strike Megazord's standard arm-mounted weapons. Notes *The Shadow Magnum takes notes from five past Megazords: **Sentinel Knight: a weapon with a Megazord form, both activated by turning something on it. However, the Sentinel Knight is sentient & can grow at will, while it is unknown what animates the Shadow Magnum. **SWAT Megazord Flyer Cannon Mode: A large gun able to be wielded by other Megazords. **LightZord: Both can combine with the Core Rangers' Megazord while replacing the Red Ranger's Zord in specific formations. **Quantasaurus Rex: A Megazord with a 0.5 Mode capable of being operating on its own. *The Shadow Magnum may run on some form of gunpowder, as Cerberox made it a primary objective for his gun hunt. *Unlike the main Zords, the Shadow Magnum remains in the "standby" setting of the Rival Morpher, negating the need to turn the Morpher to the required setting. See Also *Lupin Magnum - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Zords Category:Megazord Category:Arsenal Category:Sentient Megazord Category:Reynoman